1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which processes image data and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when images corresponding to a plurality of documents placed on a document plate are read and processed by a reading device, an inclination correction process of correcting inclinations of documents has been performed (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-163121). Furthermore, in a case where the document inclination correction process is performed, when a document is too inclined to perform correction, an alert is generated so that the document is reset (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-251492).
In a case where the inclination correction process is performed on a plurality of documents as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 9-163121, if an inclination of a document is too large to correct the inclination as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-251492, an alert is generated so that the document is reset or the process is continued while the correction is not appropriately performed.
However, in the case where the reset of the document is performed as described above, when a document cover of the reading device is opened or closed, the documents may be shifted and one of the documents which was inclined but which at least accepted the inclination correction in the first reading operation may be further inclined so that the inclination correction is not accepted. Furthermore, when the process is to be continued while the correction is not appropriately performed, an unexpected result for a user may be obtained.